The Lost Airbender
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Written for a prompt in the Korra Prompt fic meme. Tenzin discovers he has a 15 year old son. How will he and his family cope with this startling revealation.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_Written in response to a prompt on the Korra Prompt fic meme. _

_Back when Aang was still alive, he and Katara had a brief falling out. Aang left Republic City and schmucked around the countryside, doing avatar shit for a few weeks before deciding to return and sort things out with his wife. They get back together, work through the problems, and everything is tied up in a neat little package._

_Well, not quite._

_Fast-forward forty years, and Air Temple Island finds itself with a rather interesting guest who wants to learn airbending. The others scoff, and Tenzin patiently tries to explain that you can't just learn airbending, only for them to have wind blasted in their faces a few seconds later. Turns out Aang maybe possibly probably definitely had a teensy little extramarital affair during the few weeks he and Katara fought, and this kid is his grandchild._

_Basically, I want to see how Tenzin and the others deal with this less than savory aspect of their father's legacy. Do they try and hush it up? Do they accept him/her with open arms? What sort of effect does this have the people's perception of Aang, and by extension Korra?_

_Bonus points if Aang's kid ended up being a non-bender, but the grandchild was an airbender anyways. Double bonus points if, despite everything, Katara loves them, and treats him/her as if they were her own grandchild._

_Or Alternatively, **Tenzin** is the father. Back when he and Lin were still dating they got into a fight, which results in one or both of them storming off (Maybe this is the fight that finally causes them to break up?). Tenzin, in a fit of frustration over his failing relationship, ends up having a one night stand. Cue sixteen years later, with a similar situation as above occurring (though obviously with less of a focus on Aang's legacy, and more of a focus on the issues this child would bring into his marriage and family). _

_I went with the Tenzin option. Please forgive my OC, I'm trying to make him realistic, but it will likely take me more than this one little bit of a story to get him right. There will be more of this, so I will at least be able to say that I've tried to fill the prompt._

"And you have your under things?"

Naoki blushed deeply and glanced round to see if anyone else had heard; thankfully everyone else seemed intent on their own conversations. "Yes Mom."

"And your good suit?"

"Mom…" Naoki said as she reached out to straighten his collar again. "You packed my bag, you know I have it."

"Yes, yes, of course." His mother said, smoothing out sleeves of his jacket. "And you have your money in a safe place?"

Another quick glance around, Naoki lowered his voice a fraction. "In my shoe, just like you told me." He told her, only just resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now don't pull that face Naoki! I'm only worried about you." She scolded with a small smile; one Naoki could tell was forced.

"You're always worried about me." He said.

"Well, this is different. You're going so far away." She reached up to give his fringe a tug.

"I'm going to Republic City Mom. And you're coming over in a few months anyway." He reminded her gently. He was newly fifteen; he was practically a grown man now, it was just wrong to have her mothering him like this.

She laughed. "Oh stop it and just let me fuss."

He sighed, but obediently tilted his head towards her so she could rearrange his hair for him. "Yes Mom."

"You have the letter?" she asked him as she finished.

"In my pocket." He said at once, his hand dipping in just to make sure it was there.

"Ok. You give that to Tenzin as soon as you get there. And you remember what I told you."

"I'm going there to learn Airbending." He dutifully replied.

"That's right, you're going to become a master Airbender." She told him, looking him dead in the eyes, like she expected him to forget what she had been drilling into his head for weeks now. "You are not to worry if he doesn't accept you as his son. That doesn't matter-"

"Because you love me enough for 100 parents." He finished for her, growing more embarrassed. "Mom, are we done? People are staring." They weren't, but he needed something to distract her with.

She shook her head, calling his bluff. "Oh hush and give me a hug."

Naoki wrapped himself around her, ducking his head down to rest on her head for a moment, wishing just a little that he was still small enough to be able to really hug her, like he used to, wrapped up safe in her arms. "I can stay. We can go over together." He whispered.

She pulled away and looked at him, tears in her eyes, but she smiled. "No, no. You've waited so long already. I've been selfish for far too long." He tried to protest, but she waved his words off. "Now, you go and get on that boat, and I'll join you soon. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok Mom." He cleared his throat of the sudden lump there and whispered. "I love you Mom."

She reached out and ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek, and he knew he hadn't been successful in keeping the tears at bay and reached up to dash them off with his sleeve. "I love you too my little Airbender."

xxxx

Republic City was in disarray. Filtered reports about the Equalist attacks had come over the Radio to the Fire Nation, so Naoki was not completely unprepared; but the scale of the destruction took his breath away.

His hand fisted into his pocket and made the envelope crinkle inside. It was already worn around the edges with how often he checked it was still there. I would explain everything his mom had promised, it would make Tenzin understand.

As he made his way around the bay he gaped at the huge cranes lifting the hull of a Unite Forces ship from the water. The sight made him both giddy and horrified, and he wasn't sure which one he preferred. He meandered on, peering curiously around the docks at the ships, the warehouses and the myriad of people that milled around.

It was so similar, and yet so different from the docks back home, and it made him feel a little homesick. He could see the small Ferry across the dock, facing Air Temple Island, so he made a beeline for it, becoming only a little distracted by what was going on around him.

No one stopped him getting on the Ferry, though he did wish his good suit (he'd changed into it before docking in the city) didn't make him stand out so much. The Fire Nation red was like a sore thumb among the yellow and orange of the Air Acolytes, and they looked at him curiously. He avoided what he was sure would be well meaning conversation by standing right at the front of the Ferry, watching Air Temple Island grown larger.

He kept his hands firmly on the railing to avoid crumpling the letter to nothing.

xxxx

"An Airbender?" the old Monk asked, raising a hairy eyebrow and giving Naoki such a disbelieving look that Naoki couldn't stop himself fidgeting, despite having promised himself that he would be a man about this.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Impossible." The Monk dismissed him.

Naoki blinked, stunned at the disbelief. Briefly he wished he had enough control over the air to be able to produce something that would convince the old man, but he'd always found it difficult to produce more than the smallest puff of air unless he was either in danger of his life, or, as his mother put it, "too excited to keep his feet on the ground". When he was as nervous as he was right now even the basic stuff he had spent hours perfecting deserted him.

"I really am." He said at last.

"Only the descendants of Avatar Aang are Airbenders. He was the last." The Monk said, eyeing him, waiting for his story.

Naoki pulled the letter from his pocket, grimacing at how battered it looked now, but he did his very best to look confident when he said. "I have a letter from my mother, for Master Tenzin. Is it possible to see him? I'm sure he'll be able to tell if I'm a real Airbender or not."

The Monk plucked the letter out of his hands, and Naoki stifled the urge to cry "That's mine! Give it back!" but only just, his eyes tracking the letter as the old man tucked it into his own pocket.

"I'll give this to Master Tenzin. I'm sure if it's valid he'll call you to see him. When he has the time of course."

"But Mom said-" Naoki began, worrying his lower lip.

"Master Tenzin is a very busy man. What with the mess he needs to clear up at the council and other things. You can't expect him to just drop everything for one little boy?" The monk must have seen Naoki's distress, because he put a kind hand on his shoulder. "He's not cruel son. He'll call for you when he can."

Naoki could do nothing but nod in agreement. But losing the letter like that, even if it would make its way into Tenzins hands, made him feel even more nervous somehow. But… All he could do now was wait.

xxxx

Naoki grunted as he climbed a tree, hoping he had managed to sneak away well enough that Monk Luan wouldn't notice him missing for a little while. The problem though, was that Luan knew exactly what area of the Island he would be at. It was just a case of where in the area he had hidden himself away.

When he'd gotten high enough that he was sure he wouldn't be easily spotted, he made himself comfortable as he watched Tenzin training his children. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around and watching like this. But how was he ever going to learn anything if he didn't.

He had tried more than once to see Tenzin in private, but it was like the older Monks all knew his plans, because there was always something for him to do, or Luan would sit him down for some tea and tell him that Tenzin would call for him, he was just very busy at the moment. Watching him train his kids, it didn't look like he was too busy; but as hurt as he was feeling about it, he wasn't going to just walk in on their training and announce himself as Tenzin's long lost son who could also, coincidently, Airbend.

He thought about it sometimes though.

He sighed and concentrated on the moves Tenzin was showing his children, slow and steady. It was one thing, he decided, unable to stop himself from going back to his disappointment, to reject him as a son. But to reject him as an Airbender… that was just cruel.

"Naoki!"

Naoki startled at the unexpected call and slipped off the branch. He didn't panic too much as the familiar rush of air came up to meet him and set him back on his perch. He was getting better at calling and directing the air in the more traditional way, but it was still a little unpredictable. This however, the instinctual rush that more often than not saved his life when he inevitably fell from whatever perch he had chosen, this was how he knew he was a real Airbender.

Knowing Luan wouldn't go away until he was back on the ground, he began the long climb back down, dropped the last few feet to find Luan looking at him thoughtfully, and a little sadly. He put a hand on his shoulder and steered him back towards the chores he was supposed to be doing.

"I'll speak with Master Tenzin tomorrow." He promised.

Naoki just sighed and nodded. He'd waited three weeks already, another night wouldn't hurt.

A week later he was still waiting.

xxxx

Tenzin had been busy. No busy was not the word, there had to be a word that meant a hundred, thousand times busy, but he was far too tired to think on it. The only time he had to himself were those few precious hours he spent with his family, mostly at night when he gave in and let them all stay up later than they were supposed to just so he _could_ spend time with them.

But that was all going to start changing soon. Grand Fire Lord Zuko was arriving in two days, with Katara following a week behind, once she had finished up her business in the South Pole, and finally he would have some _capable_ people on the council to help him figure out what they were going to do. He and Lin could only do so much to hold the city together.

He'd taken the ferry tonight. Just plodded on board like all the others and taken a seat. He was just too damn tired to do anything more. The walk up to his home was peaceful, and he was enjoying the slight breeze when he heard the sound of someone moving, practicing.

Thinking it was Jinora he made his way towards the sounds. His daughter pushed herself too hard, and while he was the first to say that she had an amazing gift for bending, she never took the time to relax.

But it was not Jinora.

It was a boy, doing the very moves he had been teaching his children, clumsily and haltingly as he corrected himself. Tenzin watched him for a long moment, wondering what on earth the boy was trying to do. Time got away from him as he watched, tempted to step in and correct the boy's stance and movements, but there was something that held him back, and he watched.

He saw it, it was small and unstable, but the boy was bending the air.

"You're an Airbender!"

Tenzin could not stop the words from bursting out, or himself from striding forward, needing answers. The boy startled, and Tenzin felt the air move to steady him before he fell. The boys eyes went wide and he began to feel guilty for scaring him. He took a moment and calmed himself.

"What's your name?"

The boy frowned, looking confused by the question.

Tenzin thought back, had he been introduced to the boy. He was sure he could remember Luan mentioning something about some new arrivals, but he had been so busy he hadn't had the chance to seek any of them out to introduce himself.

"Naoki, sir." The boy answered him at last.

"You can Airbend?"

Again the boy looked confused, but there was a look of resignation creeping into his eyes that Tenzin found worrying. "Yes sir."

"Your parents?" he asked, beginning to wonder. Aang had been the last Airbender. That had been established early on, though he knew his father had launched a huge search in his youth for anyone who had survived, descendants, anything. But there had been nothing. The idea that maybe his father had had an affair flitted across his mind before he dismissed it.

Bumi however had Airbender Genes, and somehow Tenzin would not put it past his brother to have left some poor woman pregnant in some port or other.

"My mother is Fire Nation." The boy answered, starting to fidget uncomfortably.

Tenzin bit back a sigh. It was so like Bumi to do something like this. He wondered if the boy even knew who his father was. "And your father." He pressed, already mentally penning the letter to his brother, and then he realised in horror he would have to somehow explain this to his mother.

So caught up in his own thoughts he failed to realise that the boy had not answered him, and when he did realise he saw the boy looked absolutely _torn_, his eyes darting around like he wished he was anywhere else. Maybe he did know who his father was. Maybe that was the problem.

"Don't worry, you can tell me. It'll be alright." He said, putting on his most soothing voice. He didn't want to make the boy feel that it was his fault that Tenzin's brother couldn't keep it… well…

"You… sir…"

It took Tenzin a few moments to compute what the boy had just said and then his jaw dropped. "_What_ did you say?" he managed to gasp out.

The boy-Naoki-stilled, and that made everything somehow more real. Grey eyes looked up and locked with his own for an instant before shifting aside, gleaming gold in the flickering light on the nearby lanterns and Tenzin was suddenly reminded of golden eyes glinting in candlelight, and a welcoming smile that promised that, just for a night, his troubles would leave him alone.

He knew it was true before the boy even gave voice to the words.

"I am your son."

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, second chapter, a bit more korra character related now, and I'm sorry, but my Tahno as Bumi's son refused to stay in his own set of stories and waterbent his way in here. Sorry. Also, someone mentioned something about the monk making Naoki wait 3 weeks. I wanted to put that right as well. Brother Luan is not a bad monk... I like Brother Luan. On another note, this story has opened a whole world of possibilities that I would just love to write._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tenzin demanded, pacing furiously behind his desk, his chair pushed back against the wall to make room. Brother Luan watched him. When he'd gone out to call Naoki in for some supper, and maybe some Tea and a long overdue talk, he hadn't expected to find Master Tenzin in the spot Naoki had claimed as his own training grounds.

Brother Luan was not a fool; while he had not believed Naoki in the beginning, when it had become clear, after only a few days of watching him that he was telling the truth, Luan had quickly done his best to shield the boy, appointing himself his caretaker until Master Tenzin was ready to take over. The last thing the child needed was for someone to see him airbend, even accidently and go mouthing off to everyone, the last thing he needed was to be rejected by everyone as an unclaimed bastard child.

Luan had seen too many children stuck with this stigmata, he had watched his best friend struggle with it for most of his life. If Master Tenzin chose not to acknowledge him, then at least no one else would know and he could fade back into relative obscurity.

When he'd come upon the scene he knew immediately what had been said, and what had not been said, and to save the boy having to listen to what would follow he had sent him to bed. Naoki had hesitated, unwilling, but he left, his shoulders slumped.

"Well?!" Tenzin snapped, jerking Luan roughly back to the present.

Brother Luan sighed. "I did inform you." He replied simply.

Master Tenzin had been busy, Luan knew that. But he had dutifully left the worn, crumpled letter on top of the usual messages from the city council on the very table Tenzin was pacing behind. He had not mentioned it for a few days, giving Tenzin the time to read the letter. When Tenzin had not called for the boy Luan had been concerned, by this time he'd already seen Naoki Airbend, and had made all the connections he needed to understand the situation.

He'd spoken with Tenzin the following morning. He'd left unsure if Tenzin had actually heard what he'd said. But he'd waited before mentioning it again. Again there had been no summons and Luan could see Naoki becoming more and more frustrated, so he distracted him as best he could.

After the last time, just over a week ago Luan had come to the conclusion that Tenzin must have known, the hints he slipped into his morning meetings with the man had been anything but subtle. So Tenzin must have known and had made the decision not to acknowledge the boy. Luan had been working up the courage for days to sit him down to explain that.

Except, apparently, Tenzin had not known.

Which put everything in a new light.

Tenzin had slumped back into his chair, looking utterly lost.

Brother Luan sighed again, shifting forward. "I apologise Master Tenzin, but I had not thought I was being so subtle as you would not understand my meaning. The boy said the letter would explain everything."

"Letter?" Tenzin asked.

Luan stood, taking in the mess of papers on the desk, and without stopping for permission he began to search through it until he found the envelope, pushed aside and buried under a hundred other things. He held it out, and Tenzin looked grief stricken as he took it. Brother Luan took his leave as Tenzin opened the crumpled paper.

xxxx

Tenzin was practically vibrating with anxious energy, grey eyes tracking all over Pema's face, trying his best to discern what she was thinking. She was breastfeeding Rohan, stroking the baby's head, a look of contentment on her face. He had just spilled everything to her, the whole affair, the fact that he had a fifteen year old son staying in the men's dorms, and here she was, looking as if he'd just mentioned the weather.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She said at last, taking pity on his nerves.

Tenzin scrambled for something to say in return, but before he could string the words together she carried on.

"Yes, it's disappointing to not have borne you're first child, but it isn't like you cheated on _me_. We only just knew each other fifteen years ago, and yes, I did fall in love with you then, but it would hardly be fair of me to get angry that you slept with someone else. Though… you might want to mention it to Lin before she comes out here again. You were still going out with her at the time as I recall." Pema said.

"Pema…" Tenzin breathed.

Pema smiled. "You said his mother mentioned she would be arriving in a few months."

Tenzin nodded, overawed at how wonderful his wife was.

"Well, at least that gives us time to build some extra rooms… I do feel a bit bad that we don't have a spare room to give-Naoki was it?-a room with us now… but I don't suppose he'd want to share with Meelo."

"You mean you-" Tenzin began.

Pema glared at him. "Of course he'll be staying in our family quarters. As will his mother when she arrives! I will not have them thinking I'm some jealous wife who won't even acknowledge my husband's long lost son." Then she looked thoughtful. "We'll need to have him over for dinner… and we'll need to tell the children…"

Tenzin could only be glad that he had married such a forgiving, wonderful woman as Pema.

xxxx

"I have been sent with a message."

Tenzin groaned and looked up to find his nephew leaning against the door of his office, a smirk far too close to Bumi's for comfort on his face.

"Well, two messages really." Tahno continued, leaving his place by the door to cross the room. "The first one's from Pa." With this he gave Tenzin a hearty slap to the shoulder, and said in a fair imitation of his father. "I never knew you had it in you boy!"

Tenzin groaned. He'd known sending a letter to his brother had been a bad idea, but he could hardly not tell him about his new nephew. He buried his head into his hands and Tahno gave a small laugh. A small part of Tenzin was glad to hear it even if it was at his expense; he had been truly worried for Tahno after his bending had been taken.

The hand didn't leave his shoulder. "The second is from Aunt Kya. She wants you to know how happy she is that, even if only for a short time, you embraced the ethos of 'Free Love'. And also that she might be coming to steal her brand new nephews away from you for a few years."

Tenzin sighed.

Tahno smiled again. "Anything I can help with?"

Every so often Tenzin was reminded of how much of his nephew's 'badass' image was put on. "Unless you can magically make my children accept each other…" he eyed Tahno speculatively, he had inherited Bumi's ability to work a crowd, there was no reason it couldn't be applied to his cousins, was there?

Tahno shrugged. "I'll do my best. I make no promises with Jinora, but the others I can work with." He pulled his hand away and made to move to the door. "Oh, by the way, Gran Gran is looking for the Kid. She wants you to join her."

xxxx

It was hard to see at first, with all the hair in the way, but at last she caught sight of Aang in his delighted grin as he managed to knock an apple from the tree he was practicing under. He was every inch a young Airbender, in his training clothes.

She had found him easily enough; he had become the talk of the Island quickly. She had been conflicted when she'd received Tenzin's letter, finishing up her errands as quickly as she could to take an earlier ship. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the news that her ever so serious youngest son had a child with a previously unknown woman. It was so unlike the Tenzin she knew that she couldn't help being concerned.

"Tenzin." She said, hearing her son approach. "I see you got my message."

Tenzin came to stand next to her. "Mother."

They stood in silence watching Naoki for a time.

"Talk to me Tenzin. I know you are worried." Katara said finally.

"I don't…" Tenzin sighed. "Mother I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to him. He's not like Jinora, or the others. He comes to dinner reluctantly, and he doesn't say a word the whole time except to thank Pema for the food after. It's the same during training, he shows up at the appointed time. (Which reminds me, I need to thank Grand Fire Lord Zuko for taking over as head of the council for me, so I can devote more time to this). Takes part in the lesson, and no matter how often I try to speak to him after, he excuses himself to do some chores Brother Luan set him, even though I know Luan's relieved him of all chores for the next few weeks so he can catch up on his training… I just don't know what to do."

Katara laid a hand on her sons arm and looked at him. "You need to remember Tenzin; he spent over a month believing you knew who he was and were rejecting him. It will take time for that to heal. You just need to keep trying with him. Never start thinking of giving up. He's as unsure as you are, and remember, he's in a completely new environment, away from his home and mother, he probably hasn't started to really trust anyone yet."

Tenzin shook his head with a smile. "Oh, I don't know, he seems rather taken with Brother Luan."

Katara nodded with a smile of her own. "Luan has a good head on his shoulders; he'll make sure the boy doesn't give up on you completely before you have the chance to make amends. Now, Introduce me to my grandson." She ordered.

Tenzin nodded, thankful for how quickly and easily his family had accepted their new addition… well, most of the family, if only he could stop his children from feeling jealous of Naoki coming into their lives. Hopefully Tahno would be able to get through to them where he had failed.

"Naoki!" he called.

Naoki instantly tensed, but turned obediently towards his father. Katara saw him hesitate when he saw her, but he came forward anyway.

"Naoki, this is your grandmother." Tenzin introduced her.

Katara smiled. "You can call me Gran Gran. Everyone else does."

Naoki looked star struck. His mouth open, before he caught himself and bowed low. "Master Katara." He said. "Mom would always read me the stories, of you and Avatar Aang." He glanced up at her with Aang's smile again. "They were my favourite stories."

She reached out and tapped under his chin, making him stand up straight again. "Gran Gran." She reminded him gently. "No grandson of mine if going to call me Master Katara, and they most definitely aren't going to call their grandfather Avatar Aang, I'll bet he's howling with laughter in the spirit world right now at the very thought of it." She smiled kindly at the rush of unsure emotion, and was saddened at how his eyes flicked to Tenzin, unspoken questions in his eyes that she wasn't sure her son understood yet.

"Now, how about you get me one of those apples as well. They look especially lovely." She suggested.

He turned away to do as she asked and she turned back to Tenzin to see the same sort of conflict in his eyes that was in his sons. "Don't worry Tenzin. It will get easier. I promise." She told him.

xxxx

"What's troubling you?" Brother Luan asked, setting his teacup down on the table.

Naoki shrugged. "Nothing."

Luan raised a hairy eyebrow, looking pointedly at the tea left to go cold in the cup in front of the boy. "Naoki." He said simply.

Naoki sighed. "I don't know what he expects me to do." He said at last. "What any of them want me to do."

Luan was silent, waiting.

"I mean, Gran Gran is brilliant, she's told me so many stories about Grandfather Aang. And Pema been really kind… she's made a lot of Fire nation dishes since I started joining them for dinner, and she's organising to get more rooms built onto their house, which she really doesn't need to do, but it doesn't seem to matter how often I tell her that she's still insisting. Ikki and Meelo don't seem to hate me now at least… I think Tahno has something to do with that; but Jinora… and fath-I mean Master Tenzin… What am I supposed to do Brother Luan?"

Luan lifted his teacup again and contemplate all the conflicting emotions in Naoki's rushed statement. "I think." He began slowly. "I think you should probably start by calling him 'father'."

He drank his tea and waited for Naoki to find his voice.

"That's it?" the boy asked. "That's your advice?"

Luan smiled. "When we get older Naoki, we start to become set in our ways. We don't like to admit to things we've done in the past, especially when it doesn't fit neatly into the lives we have settled into. It doesn't mean we're ashamed, or that we don't care. It's just that we're not sure how to behave. We can't just accept the truth without over thinking everything to do with it." Luan shrugged. "Your father doesn't know how to reconcile you with the life he has now, with his wife, his children with her, he doesn't know how that will affect the life he leads, and the people he loves. Tenzin has always been one for overcomplicating a situation."

"And what is the situation?" Naoki asked sullenly.

"You are his son, he is your father. You have a grandmother, a stepmother, aunt, uncle and cousin who accept you unconditionally into their family. You have four siblings, who will likely drive you crazy for the rest of your life, and in a few months your mother will be here." Luan looked at him, willing him to understand."They are your family."


End file.
